Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Fandom - Mass Effect
Fandom es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas, donde podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos, capaces de explicarnos en qué se especializan, además de darnos recomendaciones para adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de Fandom. link= link= A finales de marzo se estrenará la cuarta entrega principal de esta conocida saga de videojuegos galáctica; altamente aclamada y con gran éxito comercial por su argumento, trasfondo y el énfasis en la elección del jugador. Hablamos de Mass Effect. Videojuegos Esta franquicia debutó hace ya una década, con el título homónimo lanzado en 2007 para Xbox 360 (posteriormente para PC en 2008 y PlayStation 3 en 2012) de manos del estudio canadiense BioWare. Las aventuras protagonizadas por el/la comandante Shepard se planificaron como una trilogía, publicándose la secuela Mass Effect 2 en 2010 para PC y Xbox 360 (y PS3 en 2011) y finalmente Mass Effect 3 en 2012 (para las mismas plataformas y también Wii U). Y tras una espera de cinco años, pronto podremos disfrutar de Mass Effect: Andromeda, que nos presenta una nueva ambientación diferente y alejada de la Vía Láctea. Tour Mass Effect.jpg|''Mass Effect'' recibió grandes elogios de la crítica y vendió más de millón y medio de copias en su estreno. Tour Mass Effect 2.jpg|''Mass Effect 2'' fue considerado un gran éxito comercial y acumuló premios y distinciones, además de considerarse como uno de los mejores videojuegos de la historia. Tour Mass Effect 3.jpg|''Mass Effect Trilogy'' es la ocasión perfecta para disfrutar de la trilogía de títulos principales antes del estreno de Andromeda. Antes de Andromeda, la trilogía principal de títulos fue recopilada y lanzada como Mass Effect Trilogy en el año 2012. La saga también dispone de otras entregas secundarias: Mass Effect Galaxy en 2009 (iOS), Mass Effect: Infiltrator en 2012 (iOS, Android y Windows Phone) y Mass Effect 3: Datapad el mismo año (iOS). Otros productos Y como toda gran franquicia audiovisual, Mass Effect también ha sido adaptada a otros medios. El principal es el impreso. Durante esta década han salido a la luz cinco novelas: Revelación (2007), Ascensión (2008), Castigo (2010), Engaño (2012) y Nexus Uprising (2017); con Annihilation e Initiation previstos también a lo largo del presente año. Paralelamente, junto a dos art-books también se han lanzado hasta diez series de cómics: Redención, Incursión, Inquisición (2010), Evolución, Convicción, Invasión (2011), Planetas de origen, Blasto: La eternidad es para siempre (2012), El que ríe mejor y Fundación (2013). Tour Mass Effect 4.jpg|Las novelas y cómics sirven para expandir el universo Mass Effect de forma complementaria a los videojuegos. Por lo general se basan en otros personajes ajenos a Shepard. Tour Mass Effect 5.jpg|''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' es el debut cinematográfico de la saga. También se lleva preproduciendo una película desde 2010, sin muchos avances en la actualidad. Tour Mass Effect 6.jpg|La experiencia Mass Effect alcanzó un nuevo nivel en 2016 con el estreno de la atracción New Earth. Adicionalmente, en 2012 se estrenó la película Mass Effect: Paragon Lost. También se han lanzados diferentes bandas sonoras de los videojuegos, el juego de mesa Risk: Mass Effect Galaxy at War Edition, figuras de acción e incluso una atracción holográfica 4D llamada Mass Effect: New Earth en 2016. Opinión de los expertos center|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425 Empecé a jugar Mass Effect en mi Xbox 360 ya que se consideraba el sucesor espiritual de mi juego favorito (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic). Si bien no me atrapó inmediatamente, el universo del mismo y la libertad para explorar planetas eran algo único. Pero aún tenía cosas que pulir. Cuando jugué por primera vez Mass Effect 2, no lo podía creer. Me sentía en una película. La historia, la música, la jugabilidad, los diálogos con los compañeros, la toma de decisiones,... todo era perfecto. Una de las cosas que destaco es la cantidad de compañeros que permite tener el juego, y la cantidad de conversaciones posibles con todos ellos en la Normandía, todas muy bien cuidadas. Me dejó fascinado, realmente es uno de los mejores juegos que he jugado en mi vida. Naturalmente cuando anunciaron la tercera entrega, tenía muchas expectativas, las cuales lamentablemente no llegó a cumplir. En mi opinión fue un paso atrás en la saga, convirtiéndose más en un shooter que en un juego de rol. Cabe aclarar que salieron varios DLC que no jugué, entre los que está el “Extended Cut” que dice arreglar el final del juego, por lo que no puedo hablar sobre la experiencia completa del mismo, pero sin duda recomiendo no jugar al juego sin el mismo. Con Mass Effect: Andromeda parece que la saga volverá a sus orígenes, priorizando la exploración y el rol, así que nuevamente estoy emocionado y lo espero con ansias. Fui administrador de la Mass Effect Wiki por un tiempo, ya que la misma estaba abandonada y necesitaba un lavado de cara; por lo que ayudé a dejarla presentable y completé algunos artículos. Realmente hay mucho para escribir aún, ¡no dudes en ayudar! ClaudeSpeed9425 recomienda Tour Mass Effect 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect|''Mass Effect'' Tour Mass Effect 7.jpg|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect 2|''Mass Effect 2'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.masseffect:usuario:Playsonic2 Mi primera experiencia con la saga fue jugando brevemente a ''Mass Effect 2'', pero realmente solo me metí de lleno en los juegos cuando decidí comprar el paquete con la trilogía completa para PS3, con una caja incluyendo los tres títulos que es una de mis posesiones más apreciadas. El primer juego te introduce en este mundo con una historia espectacular y una jugabilidad que me agradó mucho, pero realmente al pasar al 2 es cuando exploras lo que considero un hito en la historia de los videojuegos. No hay nada más épico que la trama del juego y la intensidad de la Misión Suicida, pocos juegos me han puesto de los nervios de esa forma. El [[w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect 3|tercer Mass Effect]] es otra obra de arte, aunque en mi opinión debido a ciertas decisiones que hicieron para el final de la historia me temo que se queda un poco a la sombra de Mass Effect 2, que es al que meto en mi Olimpo de los videojuegos junto a otros grandes como ''Metal Gear Solid 3'', ''Zelda: The Wind Waker'', ''Red Dead Redemption'' o ''BioShock Infinite''. Por supuesto, también tengo que fardar de haber obtenido los tres trofeos de platino de la trilogía, una tarea que no fue fácil, aunque jugar tanto a estos juegos es un placer. Con un universo tan rico en detalles y tan diverso (¡me encanta como han creado especies tan llenas de vida e historia!) tenía que colaborar en la comunidad, cosa que hice durante varios meses. Si ''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' sigue siendo fiel a ese estilo tan particular que tiene la saga (y parece que lo será), junto con el espíritu de aventuras y exploración que están promocionando y las mejoras técnicas; pienso que tiene posibilidades casi aseguradas de impactar considerablemente el mundo de los videojuegos una vez más. Playsonic2 recomienda Tour Mass Effect 9.png|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect Trilogy|''Mass Effect Trilogy'' Tour Mass Effect 7.jpg|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect 2|''Mass Effect 2'' Tour Mass Effect 10.png|link=w:c:es.masseffect:La guarida del Corredor Sombrío|DLC La guarida del Corredor Sombrío ---- center|link=w:c:es.masseffect:usuario:William Miguel Santana Carrion La primera vez que supe de Mass Effect fue por una reseña en televisión. En ese momento no me llamó la atención y lo catalogué como la versión mezclada o copia de Halo y Gears of War (qué equivocado estaba). Mi gusto por los RPGs hizo que me encariñara con el juego cuando me lo regalaron una navidad hace casi 10 años. Años posteriores un amigo me “regaló” su ''Mass Effect 2'' y aún después, fue mi gusto por la saga el que me hizo comprar por mi cuenta Mass Effect 3 (los juegos por lo regular me los regalaban o los intercambiaba con mis amigos). Hasta la fecha juego el primer título, a pesar de que no pueda terminarlo completo (me falta un DLC y el disco rayado no me deja aterrizar en dos planetas). Me adentré a la Mass Effect Wiki porque dije “bueno, tengo la trilogía, puedo pasar muy fácilmente la información de los juegos a la Wiki”. ¡Qué grave error, obviamente nunca lo conseguí! Me dediqué a traer mis conocimientos previos de otras wikis para mejorar un poco la MEW. Desde siempre, no han sido más de 2 usuarios los que hemos estado editando a la par la wiki. Casi siempre me ausentaba mientras editaban otros, o lo contrario, editaba más cuando los demás se ausentaban. No obstante, en el fondo sabía que la saga Mass Effect era lo suficientemente buena como para merecer un poco de mi tiempo. Regresé a la Wiki por la llegada de ''Mass Effect: Andromeda''. Obviamente hay mucho que actualizar, mucha información nueva que agregar y personajes que redactar que ya están muertos (suena feo pero Shepard no es capaz de vivir más de 634 años, si es que sobrevivió en tu partida ME3; ni ningún otro humano que vemos en los tres juegos). No soy muy fan de la lectura, ni tampoco tengo interés en leer los cómics, pero los juegos me encantan; y amo la relación y continuidad que tienen cuando haces una tarea en un juego y te lo recuerdan en el siguiente. Tengo los tres juegos de la trilogía principal: Mass Effect (con ''El cielo se está cayendo''), Mass Effect 2 (con los DLCs gratis) y Mass Effect 3 (me regalaron ''From Ashes'' y ''Leviathan'' lo borré; y como era regalado, nunca pude recuperar esa pieza clave en la historia). No tengo Xbox One pero aun así, espero despertarme algún día en la Hyperion, ¡nos vemos en Andrómeda! William Miguel Santana Carrion recomienda Tour Mass Effect 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect|''Mass Effect'' Tour Mass Effect 7.jpg|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect 2|''Mass Effect 2'' Tour Mass Effect 11.png|link=w:c:es.masseffect:Mass Effect 3|''Mass Effect 3'' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Tours guiados